


you're the voice in my head (whenever i feel down)

by rebelblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, and bellamy's a really good listener, bellamy is also a sweetheart, but we already knew that, clarke's a really good singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelblake/pseuds/rebelblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “imagine person a of your otp always coming home and hearing person b, their unknown neighbour, singing but one day they stop”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the voice in my head (whenever i feel down)

Bellamy's never really made an attempt to get to know his neighbours. It's not that he's antisocial, (he's not okay?), he just doesn't think it's all that necessary for him to get to know his neighbour if he's moving in a few months. He just can't see the point.

So everyday he comes home from his teaching job at Ark University and starts up his kettle to make himself some tea while debating which history documentary to watch while he doubles his weight in chips.

It's a good routine. He likes it. His sister is the only one who comments on how “bad” it is. (“Seriously, Bell, watching history movies and getting fat isn't healthy!”). But it makes him happy. It's his thing.

But one day he comes home from work and he hears someone singing. They have an amazing voice, so amazing he checks to make sure his radio isn't playing (it isn't) and that his phone and TV are both off (they are).

For a minute he sits there, listening to the silky voice sing out what he thinks is a song by One Direction, before the voice goes silent.

He debates going over there and talking to whoever the person next door is, but decides against it in the end. There isn't an actual reason ask to why he decides not to, he just doesn't really feel like it.

So he goes to bed that night, hoping that his neighbour will start singing again. They don't.

 

It continues like that for a while. He comes home from his work and she sings, usually sad songs, but there's the occasional happy one like the first one. Or like the one time he heard her singing Neil Diamond's Sweet Caroline. (She may be drunk and slurring the words, but he fails to notice).

 

Then there's the one day he comes home from a particularly bad day and the first noise he hears isn't the voice that he's been longing to hear all day, but the sound of the water running through his apartments century old pipes.

He steps out of his apartment and looks at the door to his left and his first thought is that they're hurt or dead. So he goes into his apartment, grabs a First-Aid kit and knocks on the door next to his.

Unsurprisingly, there's no answer and so he opens up the door. Also unsurprisingly, the first thing he notices is the headphones that are laying on the floor next to her coffee table. Then, since he can't see her from his place outside, he goes in.

The apartment is a total mess, and he can't exactly tell which room is which, but he does know that mystery-singer isn't here. Then, sighing, he goes to leave the apartment, and is nearly stabbed in the eye.

“Holy shit!” someone says, pulling the knife away from him. It was close, but he appears to be alive, and so he's thankful. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

When he looks up he expects to see some idiot in sweatpants with a messy bun and an annoyed look on their face. And he gets almost that. But the idiot in sweatpants with a messy bun and an annoyed look on their face is an absolute goddess, and he knows this is the mystery-singer.

Along with her sweatpants she's wearing a pink tanktop that had a faded ‘princess’ and a crown on the front. Her eyes are a little red and she has a dot of what looks like chocolate ice cream on her nose. “I just - I usually come home and hear you singing and it makes me happy and you stopped so I thought maybe you were hurt.” He held up the First-Aid kit.

She made a ridiculous face, like she was having a fight with herself about whether she should be mad or laughing her ass off.

The latter won the battle.

Before he could say anything she was doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks and her grin nearly split her face in two. “You-” she said, gasping for air, “are-” gasp, “so-” gasp, “stupid!”

He laughed. “I-” he tried, but soon he realized that her laughs were a little too forced, and he could see a frown trying to take over her grin that he couldn't get enough of. “Hey, what's wrong?”

The girl kept the ‘I'm fine’ facade up for another minute or two before she was full on sobbing and Bellamy had to catch her as she fell.

“Wells,” she sobbed, her words muffled by Bellamy's cotton t-shirt. “He died yesterday and he always told me how great my voice was and-"

Bellamy cut her off, soothing her with words like “it's okay” and “I'm right here”. They probably meant nothing to her, coming from a total stranger, and he had no idea who ‘Wells’ was, but he went with it. “Shh, you wanna talk about it?” he asked, rubbing circles into her back.

“No,” was all she said before she continued her sobbing into his shirt. He was a bit uncomfortable, but he tried not to let it show too much. He continued rubbing her back until suddenly she stopped crying, and her loud sobs turned into soft snores.

As if he'd dealt with this a million times before, he just continued to comfort her, until finally she stopped crying. He looked down to see her asleep, and he carried her to her bed without even tripping.

He'd left a note on her beside table with his phone number and a small message, ‘ _i left some songs on your ipod. i expect to hear you when i wake up tomorrow. :)_ ’

And he did hear her tomorrow, and he heard her the day after that too. Except this time she was in his apartment room while drawing landscapes onto his back and suddenly Bellamy thought that knowing your neighbours was one of the most important things in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit my in my trash can (bitterblake)


End file.
